Baka Ritsu
by Selrifene
Summary: Let's just say Ritsu finally manages to confess... Rated M for YURI. Lemon-y goodness annndd... FLUFFFFF two-shot :D
1. Chapter 1

Description: Tainaka Ritsu and Akiyama Mio finally confess. FINALLY.

A/N: Hallo~! :D Blzr here~ First story yippe! and it also happens to be... a Mitsu! *brick'd* oh man, i'm ready for the flames .w. Please R&R! Any review is nice :3

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN K-ON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! IF I DID THERE'D BE MORE PAIRINGS- *SHOT***_

WARNING: THIS DOES CONTAIN YURI MEANING GIRLXGIRL. IF THIS OFFENDS YOU THEN I'M SRRY ;w;

Rated M for yuri, lemon-y goodness, slight cussing, and second chapter XD

* * *

**Ritsu POV**

School.

How I hated it. Why? Because it was where I could see the reason my heart ached every second of the day. I could see the person that made my heart do a tiny little acrobat routine when I was around her.

Mio Akiyama. She was the reason.

At first as kids, it was just admiration. But it all changed when we got older. Her breasts grew bigger, her curves started showing, and her deep, beautiful black eyes became sharper, more mature. She went from beautiful, to gorgeous. It surprised, even shocked, me when I realized she had grown taller than I was. That made me uncomfortable, so I was determined to grow, even a centimeter.

She may not have noticed, but believe me, everyone else knew. People on the streets would turn and just stare at her. Males would blush, females would whisper in wonder, asking if she was a model. And me? I would be in a complete daze, just seeing her as herself.

"…tsu! Ritsu! Riiiiitsuuuu!" Mio's voice came to my ears, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I asked dumbly, "H-huh?"

She did her cute pouting face. "I asked if you had finished you're questions yet…"

I blinked and looked down at my blank sheet of paper. It was math homework. Ugh.

I laughed foolishly and rubbed the back of my head. "N-not yet. No." We were over at her house to study, but that was really my excuse so I could just be around her. Not being with her hurt so much… "How about you?"

She sighed and nodded. She then asked me super cautiously, "Ritsu, has something happened or what? You seem a little out of it these past few days. I would look over and just see you zoning out."

I blanked. "U-uh. Not really." _Change the subject, idiot!_ "S-so Mio-chwan~ You got a boyfriend yet~?" _Shit. Why would I ask the one question that would be super awkward?!_

She blushed and answered in embarrassment, "O-oh course not, idiot! S-Start on your homework!" She proceeded to pretend I hadn't asked.

I sighed and nodded. Inside, I was sort of happy though. _That's good… She's still mine then… For now at least._

I couldn't help noticing how her strands of her hair would glide over the back of her shoulder to the front. How her eyebrows furrowed together in their cute way when she came upon a question she couldn't quite understand. I cursed myself for not being smarter. If I was then I could help her out. Another excuse to get closer to her.

I couldn't help reaching out a hand and gently moving the stray hairs back behind her. She looked up and blushed. I smiled softly and then realized what I had done. I blinked and then my eyes widened.

"Uh, erm…" Our eyes met and something just… clicked.

She said softly with unimaginable care and love, "Ritsu…"

I said her name with the same, if not more, amount of care as she said mine. "Mio..." Homework was forgotten. Her parents were off on a business trip and we were the only ones in the house.

Her breath became feverish and quickened. Her small blush turned deeper as we drew closer. Her soft, sweet lips just a few centimeters away. Then everything but us was forgotten. Our lips touched and electricity made its way through me.

I was the first to pull back. She made a small, cute whimpering sound of protest. I smiled gently and leaned near her right ear to whisper a soft but passionate, "I love you. I always have." I bit her ear affectionately then pulled back to see her with tears in her eyes. She seemed overwhelmingly happy.

She sniffled and wiped the tears away. She said in return, the words that made me the happiest person in the universe, "I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: yay~! done with first chap~! will be 2 shot and second chap will be filled with lemon-y and fluffy goodness~ *BOWS DOWN* IM SRRY FOR ANY OOC-NESS TT^TT PLEASE R&R! :D srry its so short ;w;  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay~! Second lemon-y fluff yuri goodness *shot* please don't forget to R&R~ slightly longer for you guys XD;;; WARNING, VERY SMEXY. *SHOT*  
**

* * *

**Ritsu POV**

I leaned in for another kiss, yearning for more. She obliged by leaning to me as well. When our lips met, a flame lit in my stomach. Small at first, but there. I wanted more of her. I wanted to feel her skin on mine. I wanted to taste her. But most of all, I wanted to just make her feel _good_.

I bit her lip slightly, asking for entrance. She responded by opening her mouth a little; I slid my tongue in. She made a soft moaning sound and then our tongues wrestled, mine quickly gaining dominance.

I played with her tongue, tasting every part of her mouth I could reach. I was unknowingly doing two things.

First was turning both of us on.

Second was teasing her. She seemed to like it enough to break the deep kiss with a moan.

I grinned slightly and then asked in a slightly panting voice, "Mio… Can we move to the bed…?" She nodded weakly. I suppose the kiss was really stimulating.

I got up and let her take my hand. We made our way to her bed and I quickly pushed her down. My headband had fallen off in the process, making my bangs get in my face. She looked up and said cutely, "You always did look better without the headband…" I blushed.

She moved her arms behind my neck and pulled me in for another kiss. This time, she gained dominance and flipped us over to where she was on top. I was once again overcome with lust and my eyes glazed over. I felt wetness down where my pussy was. She then proceeded to unbutton my shirt.

I blushed furiously and said, "M-Mio! Wh-what—" She cut me off with another kiss, working her way down my shirt to where only my bra was showing. She broke the kiss and gazed at my eyes with pleading.

"Please Ritsu… I need it, now." I couldn't help falling silent. She was so adorable and _seductive_ right now.

"O-okay…" I let her do her work.

She thanked me by undoing my bra and letting my small breasts free. I watched, blushing furiously as she bent down, moving hair out of the way. I gasped when her tongue met my erect nipple awaited. She licked it and then kissed it softly. Her right hand took my left nipple in its grasp and started playing with it. Her mouth cupped my nipple and sucked it. She let her teeth graze it before biting it. I moaned and gasped, getting wetter by the second. I never thought she'd be dominating.

She continued playing with my breasts until they were about as hard as could be. She then switched and caused me to go into bliss. I pleaded, "Mio… Mio please… Down… I-I need it down there…" She looked up and then nodded, eyes covered with the want to pleasure and lust.

She unzipped my skirt to show my panties. She pulled them down and stared at my dripping wet snatch. She said in a sexy and seductive voice, "Wow Ritsu… So much…"

I couldn't help blushing and said, "Don't put it like that! It's embarrassing…"

She smiled and then licked up a little from the abundance. Something seemed to have snapped because she then took a long lap from my pussy and bit my clit. I moaned. _LOUD._

She smirked at my response and then started teasing me. Taking short taps, long licks, quick flicks, masterfully making me make all sorts of noises. She looked up at me and smiled. Once again, saying in a sexy voice, "Ritsu, you look like you want to cum."

I couldn't respond. I didn't trust myself to. If I did, I may actually cum. She smiled and said, "You can cum. I'll drink it. Every last bit." This sent me over the edge. The idea of Mio covered in my cum made me climax, yelling out, "I'M CUMMING!" I covered her with my juices.

She drank it and let me cum on her, unmoving. When I finished I was exhausted and panting. She licked up the bit that had gotten on my legs, turning me on again.

She looked up at me and I blushed. "Ritsu, I didn't get to see your face when you came…"

I blushed and responded, "That's probably a good thing. That'd be so embarrassing…"

She frowned and then came up to me. She kissed me, making me taste myself in it, making me even more turned on. "But… I want to see it." My blush went from pink to tomato red.

I got an idea. "Then let me show you." I flipped us over and grinned slightly. I was now on top and she was mine. She blinked questioningly. I kissed her and said, "Trust me." I started undressing her. Her blank expression became one of embarrassment.

"R-Ritsu! Wait! Don't do that!" She was now naked, in all her glory. I was once again overcome with the want to pleasure her, but this time I was determined to make her feel good, not me. She was blushing furiously and pouted. "I-I'm usually slimmer! Just I had hot pot last night and—"

I smirked and kissed her, cutting her off. I said in a slightly husky voice, "I love you even if you had hot pot for dinner last night." I knew she loved my voice because her blush became cherry red.

I smiled and then went to her breasts, fondling them. She moaned and moved, trying to free herself. I shushed her and told her to stop. She stopped.

After making sure her breasts were well hardened and she was turned on, I licked them quickly before making my way down her toned stomach to where her wet womanhood was.

I licked it clean and then looked at her. "Is it okay if I break it…?" "It" meaning her hymen.

She nodded slightly. "It's okay if it's you."

I smiled and then took two fingers, my right hands pointer and middle, and stuck them in slowly. She winced but kept silent. I thrusted into her, trusting it'll get better. It did. Her expression on pain became moans of pleasure. She started clenching around my fingers after a few minutes of that.

"R-Ritsu… I'm… I'm about to c-cum…" Her face was bright red but she seemed to be enjoying it. Extremely.

I grunted and said, "Go ahead, release."

She clamped hard onto my fingers and sprayed. After a few moments of her groaning in ecstasy, she calmed down and I pulled out my fingers. She saw the cum soaked fingers and blushed even more. "S-sorr—" She was cut off by me bringing the fingers to her mouth and making her taste them by shoving my hands into her mouth. Her wet and soft tongue pressed against my fingers and I felt was completely and utterly turned on now.

"Good..?" I couldn't help asking with a slight grin.

She looked at me and then nodded slightly. I pulled out my fingers. "Not as good as you though." She smirked. I blushed and then smiled.

We both heard the front door open and then our eyes widened.

Mio's expression changed to that of remembrance. "RIGHT! MUGI AND THE OTHERS ARE SUPPOSED TO COME OVER!" I blinked and blushed, looking at the state of both of us.

We were both covered with each others' cum and naked. We immediately started putting clothes on. She covered the sheets up with more sheets and I quickly put my clothes on. Mio's were on and she was straightening her hair. I couldn't find my headband! _Shit! Where did it fall?!_ The door opened and we shot straight to the desk. Yui ran in happily saying, "Yo! Rit-chan! Mio-chan!" Mio smiled and said Hi. I said Hi to. Azusa looked in and then asked where my headband was.

"A-ah… I lost it! Ah—ahahahaha…." She shrugged and then sat down. Mugi walked in with a basket. Probably filled with tea and snacks. She greeted us.

Mio moved to sit next to me. Azusa, Yui and Mugi sat down on a side of the table. My hand slipped into Mio's and I winked. She smiled slightly and we started back on homework. I no longer hate school.

* * *

**A/N: IM SRRY FOR ANY OOC-NESS OTL But besides that~ How was it~? :D? I had to end it like that. I just had to ;w; Please R&R! It helps! Really! :D With this, it is complete. Maybe. – Blzr signing out!**


End file.
